Personal care compositions have traditionally been sold as liquid products. These liquid personal care products typically comprise a substantial amount of water in the formula. In addition to being liquids, many of the personal care products contain perfumes, as consumers typically desire perfumed personal care products. However, due to the water present in the personal care products, inclusion of perfume is limited to either the solubilization or emulsification within aqueous amphiphile assemblies (micelles, liquid crystals etc.). As a result, a significant portion of the perfume molecules are “trapped” within these aqueous assemblies which can limit the efficient delivery of the perfume to the nose of the consumer during product usage (e.g., lower perfume bloom) and to the target keratinous substrate (e.g., skin and/or hair). Moreover, choice of perfume is limited to those that deliver a single scent experience to the consumer (e.g., the scent of the product as packaged is the same and the only perfume experienced during use), and precludes delivery of a perfume that is activated by water during use.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that can more efficiently deliver perfumes during consumer usage. It is also an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that delivers a perfume that can be water activated, i.e., the release of the perfume being maximally triggered via the addition of water to the product during usage. It is additionally an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that can deliver not only a primary perfume, but a secondary perfume that results in a second burst of perfume that is activated by water during use. For example the personal care product can have one perfume prior to being combined with water, and after exposure to water the personal care product can have a second perfume and/or a perfume bloom of the same original perfume.